This is a proposed study to assess the effectiveness of a smoking cessation and maintenance intervention for low income, predominantly Black pregnant women who currently smoke cigarettes or who have quit because of pregnancy, an important "teachable moment" for women. The research will be conducted in 10 pair matched sites of the Women, Infants and Children (WIC) federally funded supplemental nutrition program. Sites have been matched by smoking prevalence of clients, race/ethnicity of clients, monthly enrollment, geographic proximity, and WIC administrative organization. Over 500 pregnant women are assigned to Treatment and Control groups by virtue of the WIC clinic they attend. In the intervention condition, the smoking cessation and maintenance program entitled STOP SMOKING AND TAKE CHARGE FOR YOU AND YOUR BABY will extend from prenatal intake to 3 months postpartum. During monthly visits to WIC centers to receive free food vouchers, the trained WIC staff will provide brief individual smoking cessation counseling, two specially designed cessation booklets, three illustrated reminder postcards, a congratulatory certificate and a baby bib with a reinforcing smoking cessation message. The development and printing of these materials have been funded by three prior grants. Baseline interviews by trained data collectors are currently being conducted of participants' smoking history and current smoking behavior, motivation and intention to quit, perceived health risk to themselves and their babies, self-efficacy, social support, and perinatal history. A similar interview is scheduled at the visit prior to delivery and at six months and twelve months postpartum. Self reports of abstinence will be objectively validated via expired carbon monoxide analysis. WIC providers' smoking-related attitudes and behavior, factors important to client outcomes, will also be assessed. The effectiveness of the smoking cessation and maintenance program will be evaluated both during pregnancy and in the postpartum periods as well as key independent variables and their effect on the outcome measure of smoking behavior.